Ella no lo sabia, Él si
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: No supo de aquel chico, no supo que se le acercó, no supo que dándole la espalda a la baranda donde ella se apoyaba, el se recostaba solo viéndola, observando cómo lloraba, como no se daba cuenta de nada y él le conocía, ella en esos momentos no lo sabía, pero el sí.


Isabella salió furiosa de aquella oficina, la de su jefe, sin percatarse si quiera que era observada por el nuevo empleado fijo de aquella empresa, tampoco se dio cuenta que casi se lo lleva por delante, o que el chico fuese a ver que había pasado en aquella oficina para luego de eso para encontrar, a un señor cuarentón con los pantalones bajados. La chica no supo nada de la ira de aquel joven, o de la paliza que procedió a darle a su propio jefe, la cual terminó, como era de esperarse, en el despido de este.

La chica no se daba cuenta a donde caminaba, o si tenía un rumbo. No sabía dónde estaba o a donde iba a llegar, ella solo caminaba, ya no tendría trabajo, y la verdad eso no le importaba mucho, ante todo estaba su dignidad, o lo que la gente le llamara así, y luego cualquier otra cosa. Además, estaba en un estado sensible como para aguantarse las idioteces del mundo. Solo quería salir corriendo como lo hizo y caminar, caminar y seguir caminando, sin rumbo, sin destino, sin saber que alguien la seguía, la había defendido y trataba de alcanzarla.

Un puente, un rio, un sollozo, una lagrima, todo se unió en el momento en que se detuvo justo en aquel sitio y terminó sacando cada sentimiento que tenia dentro. Ya no le importaba su jefe, su trabajo o cualquier cosa que pasara por su mundo, en ese momento solo pensaba en Él; la persona que simplemente no podía sacar de su mente, de sus pensamientos, de sus acciones y que en este momento lo tenía tan presente que solo podía llorar mientras que inconscientemente una mano se apoyaba en su vientre, mientras otra la sostenía a aquel puente.

No supo de aquel chico, no supo que se le acercó, no supo que dándole la espalda a la baranda donde ella se apoyaba, el se recostaba solo viéndola, observando cómo lloraba, como no se daba cuenta de nada y él le conocía, ella en esos momentos no lo sabía, pero el sí. Él la conocía como conocerte a ti mismo, conocer nuestro libro favorito y siempre recordar las frases o acciones que nos marcaron huellas, recordar que cuando pequeño muchos intentaban hacer el "Kame Hame Ha", que muchos esperaban que Oliver metiera un gol, luego de tres capítulos de estar boca abajo en el aire, o que las Sailor Moon las atacaran en plena transformación, bien, me desvié del tema, simplemente él la conocía, ella no lo sabía, pero él sí.

Se levantó, y lo vio, allí con ella, se quedó muy quieta sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Quién eres? Siento que te conozco pero…

-Soy el nuevo empleado, o ex nuevo empleado del departamento al lado del tuyo…

-¿Ex?

-Le di una golpiza a mi jefe… puedes empezar a culparte- la chica entrecerró los ojos- Vale, una disculpa no está de mas.

-Te crees tiburón y no llegas a pez payaso…- la verdad no estaba de humor, le veía y no veía absolutamente nada.

-Vas a intoxicar el rio con tus lagrimas, deberías hacerlo en otro lugar- el chico sonrió para sí mismo.

-Podría aventarte luego de eso… una muerte digna para alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco- él reaccionó ante eso.

-Soy Roberto, mucho gusto- le tendió la mano mientras ella se le quedaba mirando- es de buena educación tomarle la mano a las personas luego de presentarse y extenderla, por otro lado es bochornoso si no lo haces.

-¿Tienes miedo a que se rían de ti? Estas personas no te conocen, que no te importe- y sin mas no le tomo la mano, se la dejó en el aire.

-Bella ¿Cierto?- preguntó como si en realidad no estuviese seguro de aquella chica, porque si lo estaba, si la conocía, y necesitaba que ella lo conociera o reconociera.

-Según mi partida de nacimiento así es… entonces tu eres Roberto- se le quedo mirando- ¿Por qué golpeaste al jefe?

-Porque parece ser que su madre no le enseño a usar correa, y pues viéndole la edad dispuse que en su época las cosas se enseñaban a los golpes.

-Te pueden denunciar por eso- esta vez se oyó un hilo de preocupación en ella.

-Lo sé, pero quizás cuando me vengan a buscar no me encuentren-Roberto le sonrió.

-Me caes bien y por eso te daré la oportunidad de que no tengas que escapar- si ella supiera que si todo salía como él lo había imaginado no tendría que huir a ninguna parte- tengo unos cuantos amigos que me deben favores en la policía, así que no te preocupes.

-Esto de socializar le traen a uno muchas ventajas, ya veo… como alguien me dijo una vez, "Las palabras tienen una fuerza sobrenatural sobre las cosas"- Bella dio un respingo.

-Pues esa persona es muy sabia, puesto que yo pienso igual- se miraron mutuamente.

Lo único que hicieron fue hablar, hablar y seguir hablando, conociéndose, que en realidad no era conocerse, era simplemente recordar aunque sin saber, las cosas que alguna vez el había aprendido justo de aquella chica, ella no lo sabía, el sí.

Entre trivialidades, sonrisas, blasfemias contra los jefes abusadores, entre chaquetas que se quitaban, corbatas que se desanudaban y un puesto de helado, se encontraban aquellos dos, relajados, en un parque, dos desempleados jóvenes, que no pensaban en nada y hablaban mucho, que reían sin conocerse, pero si se conocían, que no importaba lo que en verdad pasaba, pero que en esos momentos el la veía, la admiraba y ella, ella no lo sabía.

-Señorito Roberto, yo debo ir a mi departamento, hibernar por unos cuantos días, comer tanta comida como pueda y tratar de que mi familia no se entere que estoy desempleada, o si, yo que se- se encogió de hombros y en vez de pararse, se acostó sobre la grama.

-Señorita Isabella, para mi seria un placer acompañarla hasta su departamento- la joven comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué me asegura que no eres alguna violador, delincuente o acosador?- ahora el muchacho comenzaba a reír.

-Pues porque ya te habría atacado.

- Y si lo hubieras hecho te habría dejado morado querido, soy cinta negra en tantas cosas que me llevaría toda la tarde explicarte cada cosa, pero como me caíste bien, te daré la oportunidad de escoltarme.

-Oye, no tengo trabajo, deberás pagar eso.

-Yo tampoco tengo trabajo y te compre un helado, no seas tacaño.

-Está bien, vamos.

Y seguían aquello, improvisado, sereno y sin saber, romántico, sonreían como dos tontos cuando veían cualquier cosa, se sentían cómodos, se conocían, ella no lo sabía, pero el sí.

El departamento se encontraba en el quinto piso, subieron por el ascensor y mientras en el piso dos, subió una pareja que casi sin percatarse de que habían dos personas más a su lado, no dejaban de besarse en una esquina. Los gemidos, las caricias, los besos, no ayudaban al ambiente , querían salir de allí, como querían quedarse, aquellos dos primeros chicos, se miraban, y solo atinaban a reírse, era lo mejor, lo saludable.

Salieron de allí, sin antes volver a mira a aquella pareja y reír ante aquello.

-Algunos no se logran aguantar, ¿A dónde quedo la moral y las buenas costumbres?- habló Roberto como si fuese un viejo.

-No lo sé, pero como los encuentren así la señora del piso seis, su bastón se estrellara en la cabeza de los dos- se rieron más fuerte.

Siguieron hasta llegar al departamento, la chica apenas iba a abrir, pero no lo hizo, se volteo y quedo sin percatarse frente a frente a aquel joven, y cerca, demasiado cerca.

-Ya llegue, puedes retirarte.

-¿No puede pasar un nuevo amigo?

-Tan pronto y ya piensas que eres mi amigo… pues no hay que ser tan confianzudo en la vida, querido- el sonrió de lado, así la conocía, así justo ella le trataba. La acorraló contra la puerta, poniendo cada mano al lado de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasaría si te beso?

Ella derramo una lagrima, él la vio y se pregunto el porqué y lo recordó. Solo había sido una escena que le recordaba justo a él mismo, a su verdadero yo y ella le extrañaba, sin saberlo.

-Te diría que no lloraras, pero supongo que para conservar una sonrisa primero se debe llorar ¿No es así?- ¿Cómo podía decir frases que para ella eran como su lema?

El chico se apartó, ella abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta, mostrándole que podía pasar. Nada había cambiado, era tal cual como él lo conocía, ella no lo sabía, el si lo hacía.

Se sentaron en el mueble.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De aquí, de allá, de cualquier lado, de ninguno, la verdad ahorita no sé de donde soy- era la verdad, aquel chico solo decía la realidad.

-Ya veo, y ¿A dónde vas?

-Tu dime- se acerco y la beso, solo un piquito y ella, ella se puso nerviosa, se petrifico pero le gusto.

-¿Quién eres?- salió por inercia de ella, no supo de donde salió, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-Descúbreme.

No hubo movimiento alguno, solo miradas que no se caían, se veían, callados, solo escuchando algún que otro ruido de afuera, de personas llegando a comer a sus departamentos, o del vecino del frente llegando con su amante mientras su mujer estaba de viaje, pero entre ellos no se decían nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- la pregunta rompió el silencio, Roberto la efectuó.

-Estás loco…

-La locura solo se trata de ser diferente- ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes cual es una de las cosas que me dije que haría antes de morir?

-Besar a una chica…- le tomo por la barbilla- y tus ojos te delatan, ya lo hiciste.

-Y también, hacerlo con un desconocido, lamentablemente no podre hacerlo.

-¿Por qué ya me conoces?

-No.

-¿Por qué estas enamorada de un hombre y esto te haría sentirte infiel?- deseaba que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuese un sí.

-Porque estoy embarazada y te imagino siendo un bruto, así que esa fantasía quedará para otro día- el no escucho nada, luego de decir "embarazada" no escucho absolutamente nada. Quedo mirándola, con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Embarazada? Tu… estas embarazada- no se sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

-Así es… lo estoy- no pudo controlarse, la felicidad lo inundó, ella no lo sabía, pero el sí. La beso, si, la beso, por sorpresa, con delicadeza, intenso, como nunca, pero la besó, ella no supo el porqué, pero correspondió, dejándose guiar, llevar, sin saber el porqué, simplemente se dejó.

.

.

.

-¿Embarazada?- desde otro mundo los veían, los observaban sin haber sabido aquel secreto.

-Así es, creo que el chico lo ha demostrado, debe quedarse, ella lo necesita- una mujer habló.

-Supongo que ya este es otro cantar, si lo hubiésemos sabido las cosas serian más fáciles.

-El no lo sabía, pero ella sí.

-Entonces, hagamos nuestra magia.

.

.

.

Se besaban, seguían haciéndolo y ya no recordaban donde estaban, ella se percató de lo conocido que le resultado aquello, el como él la acariciaba , el como la besaba, hasta su forma de sonreír en mitad de un beso, todo eran tan Él.

-Edward- dijo sin pensar, sin analizar y luego se arrepintió, aquel chico se debería sentir ofendido, quizás saldría de aquella casa. Porque lo habia besado, pero solo pensaba en Él, el padre de sus futuros hijos.

-Si, dime- los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par- ¿Qué es esto?- se paro de un golpe- un momento- le tomo la cara- cara de niña, piel que parece mas cuidada que la de una mujer, sin embargo- le tomo las manos- manos fuertes, sin guantes, lo cual es raro, y… ¿Qué es esto?

Ante ella esta Él. No era ya Roberto, no era la persona que habia besado hace un momento, no… su cuerpo habia cambiado, pero claro, el siempre fue Él. Las caricias conocidas, las frases repetidas, las sonrisas y miradas que le daba, eran de alguien conocido, de Él, de Edward.

-Entonces por siempre sere el "Cara de niña"… creo que ofenderme es perder el tiempo… pero alguien me tiene que dar muchas explicaciones, ¿Cómo que estas embarazada?

-¿De veras quieres saber como el esperamatozoide o los espermatozoides llegaron hasta el ovulo?

-Me lo hubieras dicho… hubiera sido mas fácil.

-¿Desde cuando yo soy una chica fácil?

-Acabas de besarte con un desconocido, no se si dejarlo sin importancia por saber que era yo, o reprenderte porque igual no lo sabias.

-Golpeaste a mi jefe, me miraste de soslayo, sonreíste cuando te mire, compraste un helado que lo comiste siempre por un lado y aun asi no se derritió, dijiste algo que solo a ti te he dicho… y me acabas de besar a la primera que digo "Estoy embarazada"… adivina quien fue la inteligente.

-Lo sabias.

-¿Cuándo es que no lo se?

-Entonces… tu…

-Yo lo sabía y tu también.

Y así, sin más que decir, se volvieron a besar, a abrazar y allí quedaron.

Ella lo sabía, él también, todo de ahora en adelante procedería a un final feliz, con nuevo trabajo, con nueva casa, con un matrimonio, todos fueron felices para siempre, terminaban las historias ¿No? Pues bueno, dejémoslo así, las historias no acababan hasta la muerte y algunas pasaban esa barrera, mucho mas allá de ella.


End file.
